Scarred
by Revine
Summary: Two different men, who shouldn't have anything to do with the other defy all because of all their differences they have one thing in common their scars.
1. Scarred

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…if I did…let's just say you wouldn't be able to view it unless you were 30!

**A/N: **I'm writing this story for T.W. I wasn't asked to, but for the first time in a –very- long time I decided to write again. Don't flame me please! Any and all critiques will be taken and considered, but if you're going to flame, I have a nice white ass you can kiss. I know that that the main man in this fic does actually have a tan, but it's my fic and in this he's pale. I edited this chapter, but only a little bit. I'll continue to do so every time I can think of anyway to make the chapter betterif anyone has any suggestions then please let me know via e-mail (lol) or, well, review.

**Warning: **There is boy on boy sexy smutness in this fic. If you don't like boy on boy why are you in the Male/Male section? If you don't like smutness…seriously why are you here at all?

'_thinking…'_

"talking…"

**Scarred**

The winter air bit into the already pale skin. Cold. He loved the cold, it was just like him. Cold and heartless. At least that is what he was considered by most people.

Wind whipped by him as he stood outside of his own home. Memories came flooding, times of somewhat happiness and times of love.

_'Love… It's strange isn't it?_' thought a dark haired man as he looked up at the full moon. The moon illuminated his topless body making his paleness an otherworldly glow. His long flowing dark hair only helped to contrast his beautiful marred skin.

The man ran pale fingers over several wounds on his stomach and hips. Oh yes he was defiantly marred. Blood red eyes looked down onto the scar on which his hands touched so lightly, and though there was no physical pain, there was plenty of pain there. He was scarred, but it wasn't just his skin, or even that his ego was cut down. He was scarred internally with something, he was sure would never heal.

The man turned his eyes back to the moon; it was visible, yet very distant. _'Just like me…'_ he thought. He closed his eyes slowly wishing for everything to fade away. Then he felt slight warmth, inside of him. The man once again opened his eyes and turned around walking inside the house.

He closed the door behind him with practiced ease so it would make no noise. He slowly began to clime the stairs as if in no hurry, when really he was more than ready to get into his room, his sanctuary. Once he made it to the top of the steps without making so much as a squeak of a board, he gracefully began to head for his room were his only solace would be. His heart began to pound as he walked by a room that held so many memories, and none of them were good, but he continued on as if it were nothing more than an ordinary, old, boring room.

The man finally reached the destination and once again opened and closed the door with such practiced ease, it was doubtful the door even knew it was being opened and closed. But once it was closed the man turned around and his eyes stopped on a sight that would have anyone melting.

Lying naked on the bed was a young man with short black hair, which happened to be, lying tousled around his face and some even sticking to his angelic face, his pale skin contrasted against his dark hair. Blood red sheets were barely covering any of his body. The sheet lied just below the stomach, but one leg was kicked out from underneath it.

The man standing in the doorway continued to look on as he watched the younger man's chest rise and fall. He looked at the rosy nipples compared to the light color of the skin. The man licked his lips, "Soon…" he whispered, his voice laced with lust and want. The man's red eyes trailed down the younger mans' body, his eyes scanned over the pale, smooth, muscular stomach.

He felt his pants tighten a bit as his eyes traveled lower and saw the boy was sporting an erection in his sleep. He licked his lips again as he walked calmly up to the bed, his eyes never leaving his prize, "Soon isn't soon enough…" he again whispered. He reached the bed and slowly pulled the sheet down causing the young man to moan slightly, but not yet wake up.

The older male smirked at this as he tossed the sheet aside. His eyes now seeing his prize completely bare, he had to hold back a groan as he felt himself harden even more.

Slowly, so no movement would wake up the young man, the older male edged himself slowly down onto the bed and laid down his face right next to the erect member of his lover.

He lifted himself onto one elbow as his hand reached out and grasped the cock in his hand lightly a mewl of excitement escaped his sleeping lover. He leaned forward, running his tongue up the underside of the phallus.

He listened to the slight, soft moans of pleasure as he continued to softly lick. He applied a light amount of pressure with his tongue, but only enough to be considered a tease. His tongue would run from the head to the base, and would sometimes even swirl around the tip of his head, his tongue running across the slit that now had drops of pre-come appearing. He moaned slightly at the salty taste, _'I need to taste more of him, all of him…'_

His hand moved down from the shaft to cup the balls as his mouth descended, at the same time, to the head of the penis. A cry of pleasure was unleashed as red eyes met with wide awake deep black eyes, "Ahhhh! Yes….ohhh..." the young man continued as his hand went to the older males' head of hair.

The younger bit his lip hard as he watched the head bob up and down, and his tongue continuing to run up and down the underside of the cock, sometimes stopping to suck hard at one particular spot before taking all of his engorged length in his mouth, part of it going down the other males throat, "Fa…fast…faster…" the short haired male called out. This was heaven, hell, this was better then heaven. He was slowly losing it.

He continued to watch as he panted and moaned beneath that hot mouth as it took him all in. The head continued to bob up and down sucking him for all he was worth. No, cancel the earlier statement, he was very quickly losing it, "Nhh…ahhh…yes…I'm….I'm….ohhh"

The young man again bit his lip as he threw his head back and howled one lone word for all of Konoha to hear, "ITACHI!!!!"

Itachi smirked as he crawled up his lovers' body and licked his lips. Once his body covered his lovers', he leaned forward his lips just centimeters from his ear. It was only enough to tease, not touching with skin, but with hot air.

Itachi whispered huskily into his lovers' ear, "You'd better get rest now, because when you wake…I'm going to make you come, and come, and come again. By the time I'm done with you're body you won't be able to move. You will have to beg me to allow you to do something. And every time you ask me to help you or do something for you, you will remember why you have to. You'll remember my thick cock in your tight ass, my hot mouth around your cock, and my cock in your mouth and down your throat as I pump it in and out. You'll come so many times that it'll hurt just to think about coming, but even then I won't stop. You are mine and I'm planning to show you just who you belong to, over and over again. Now go to sleep so I have time to come up with all the positions that will allow me to be the deepest in that hot ass of yours." Itachi finished his speech with a nip on the earlobe. A moan met his ear and he felt his lovers' erection against his hip.

"Mmm as much as I'd love to take you right here right now, you really will need your sleep." His lover nodded and closed his eyes trying to figure out a way to fall asleep after a speech like that.

Itachi leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lovers' more than ready lips, "Sleep well, Sai."

Revine: Well there you go that was the first chapter and go easy on me seriously it's been forever since I wrote let alone do a lemon!

Sasuke: You're sick. That's Itachi, you know…

Revine: O.o Well I hope so. That's who it was supposed to be

Sasuke: But that's my brother…

Revine: Yes, you were both born from the same parents…what's your point?

Naruto: Ano I think he meant that it was disturbing for him.

Revine: Really? I can't imagine why? I thought it was hot.

Naruto and Sasuke glare: You would. Let's see if anyone else thinks so.

Revine: You heard them, let me know what you think! Oh and T.W. thank you so much for you inspiration again! Sees Sasuke leading Naruto to the bedroom Holy shit! Oh yea! Takes off after them, but finds the door locked Dammit! T.T

Ja Ne,

Revine

A.K.A

Revvie


	2. Past

**Disclaimer**: Well you know I was thinking I would buy Naruto and fix it up the way I want it, then I remembered, "Oh yeah! I'm broke!" Don't own it, and unless I become a billionaire I never will.

**A/N**: Well I like my reviews I got today. I'm happy I was afraid no one would enjoy it. Lol, especially since I just came up with it at like eleven o'clock at night, and was running off only four hours of sleep. I was really tired, but I really want to start writing again. I thought since T.W. loved ItachiXSai I'd do this for her. It turned out way better than planned :P Anyway I edited Chapter 1 a bit, but nothing major, you can go back and read it if you want, and if you don't then that's fine too. Okay shut up Revine!

**Warning**: There is boy on boy sexy smutness in this fic. If you don't like boy on boy why are you in the Male/Male section? If you don't like smutness…seriously why are you here at all?

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

**Past**

A dark haired man stood at a window as the sun began to come up. He'd given up sleep hours ago, it was just impossible with all the random things running through his head. He already planned out what he was going to do once his lover woke up, but after that his thoughts merely drifted around. That is until he saw the sun coming up, that brought up once particular thought. He closed his eyes as memories came running forth into his mind. He never wanted to remember, but he knew, he'd never forget.

Flashback

A young boy that looked to be around the age of fifteen woke up as soon as the rays of the sun came up. He shot out of bed and began to get dressed, trying to walk and put pants on at the same time. Normally this is no problem, except for the fact, he slept in, which made him rush, which in term made the pants prove to be difficult this morning. He walked over to the bathroom, joined to his room, and began to brush his teeth.

After a few minutes of doing necessities, such as, teeth and hair, he looked in the mirror and smirked, "Kami am I sexy." He said as he winked to himself and exited the bathroom to head downstairs for breakfast.

He reached the kitchen and saw a plate of food on the table ready for him. His father was already eating as well as his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha and mother, Mikoto Uchiha too.

"It's about time you got down here. Decide to sleep in today?" his father asked as he continued to eat, not even once looking in his eldest son's direction.

"Yea, sorry, I guess I just decided to be a little lazy today. I'm sorry it won't happen again." He bit his lip as he walked over to the table to join his family with their breakfast. He was in for it, he knew it. He was never aloud to be lazy, not since he learned how to crawl.

"You're damn right it won't happen again! Next time I see you sleeping in, I'll drag your ass out of bed by that pretty hair of yours. Then I won't let you sleep for a week." His father said in a low and threatening voice.

Itachi rolled his internal eyeballs and glanced at Sasuke, who gave him a sympathetic gaze, before he turned to his meal. Which he would have loved to start eating sooner or later, but apparently fate was against him.

"Since you already decided to be lazy today, you best enjoy it. This will be the only day you are ever aloud to be lazy! Also, since I despise people who enjoy being lazy, leave this house. I don't want to see your face until you decide to be a true man and work, but you're not aloud to today." Fugaku Uchiha stood up facing the eldest Uchiha with a glare that promised pain.

He stood in silence for a few minutes while Itachi stared longingly at his food and stood up. The man lowered his voice even more, "Well? Are you going dumb too? Why are you still here? I said go!"

Itachi looked over at his mother, who just looked away as if nothing was going on, and his brother, who was biting his lip as he stared down at the hands he was wringing in his lap. After that glance Itachi was gone, _'I'll go to someone's house were I can relax and be myself, and forget everything for a little while.'_ he thought as he headed over to his best friends' house, "Shisui…"

End Flashback

Itachi snapped out of his memories as he felt warm arms wrap around him, "Mmmm already up are we…" he smirked as he felt the erection against his thighs, "and eager too. I think it's time we begin, and you seem to be more than ready…"

With that said Itachi spun around with a predatory gleam in his eye that made Sai begin to walk backwards, his legs a bit shaky. Itachi kept him backing up until Sais' back met a wall. He smirked and licked his lips. The Sharingan user leaned forward, watching how Sais' eyes grew bigger. He whispered into his artists' ear, "Are you ready to come for me Sai?" And even though it was sounded as a question, they both knew it was truly a demand.

END!

(Not! That would be so evil I'd actually accept flames with all my heart if I did that. :P It's lemon time!)

Itachi lowered his lips down onto Sais' earlobe sucking on it and nibbling on it. Sai let out a small whimper and moved his hips to get contact against his erection.

Itachi caught Sais' hips, "Nuh-uh Sai, stay still or I'll have to resort to restraining you…" he whispered as he blew hot air against Sais' wet earlobe. He released the sexy artists' hips while he lowered his mouth to his neck and began to suck hard the bite on the pulse point. Sai moaned loudly and laid his head back against the cool wall surface but, otherwise, made no other movement…much to Itachi's disappointment.

Itachi stopped sucking to inspect his handiwork. He smirked at the angry purple mark on that beautiful slender neck, which stood out wonderful contrast of his lover. He smirked and lowered his head to kiss the mark. He then began to kiss his way down his lovers pale, smooth, and toned flesh, occasionally biting and sucking where he saw fit to leave another love bite. He left them on the parts he knew Sai was the most sensitive. He'd listen to the sweet music of Sai moaning, grunting, and sighing. It was music to his ears, now only if Sai would move them damned hips so he could 'restrain' him.

Sai was breathing hard, it was taking all of his power to not thrust him hips, and Itachi was only at his chest, he didn't know how long he could hold his hips still.

Itachi smirked as he leaned forward and blew hot air on the younger mans' untouched nipple. His smirk widened as he heard a slightly longer moan, '_Not to much longer…'_ He lightly ran his tongue over the nipple and watched it harden and darken in color. He heard another gasp, _'Soon…'_ He continued to lightly lap at the nipple and pull back sometimes and just blow hot air on it before lapping at it again. He smirked and looked into Sais' deep eyes as he lowered his head to the nipple and sucked it into his mouth, his tongue lapping at it within his mouth, but now with added suction. Sai moaned long and let his head fall back, and then his hips jerked forward, _'Bingo!'_

Itachi let go of the nipple, stood straight, and looked into Sai's eyes as he brought his head back down, "Mmm so responsive today, but I told you I would restrain you if you didn't behave, so I shall."

Itachi then grabbed Sai's arm and jerked him over to the bed, he watched him all but crash into it. He smirked as he watched Sai crawl onto the bed, well at least he watched part of Sai… mainly his ass, but that's still watching him!

Slowly he walked, not to Sai, but to the closet. He opened the door and rummaged through a few things before clinking noises were heard from that closet.

Sai knew he was in for it when he was lying on the bed alone, then he heard the clinking noises and his head shot up, "Itachi, not those, last time we used those my wrists were all raw for weeks…"

Itachi walked from out of the closet closing the door behind him and holding two pairs of handcuffs. He smirked, "Oh don't worry that's not the only place you'll be raw by the time I'm done with you Sai. Trust me; your hurt wrists will not even cross your mind for weeks."

Itachi began his slow walk over there, but he paused when he saw what Sai's eyes were concentrated on. He continued his walk and once he reached the bed he sat next to his lover, "You want to see it don't you; you want to touch it…" When Sai nodded he took Sai's hand and put it on his thigh and began moving it upwards towards its goal.

Just as he was about to touch it, that glorious cock that could make him scream like a whore, something metal clasped over his wrist with a clicking sound, and then his arm was raised and the clicking noise was heard again. Itachi quickly did the same to his other arm, _'Dammit, he could've at least let me touch the damn thing first.'_ Sai thought as he pouted like a child who was just told they can't have any dessert until after they finish dinner.

Itachi sniggered at Sai's expression, "It's alright Sai, and if you behave I may let you suck me off later." He licked his lips, "Hmmm now where was I?" He straddled his lovers' torso as he lent down and began to lick the neglected nipple to make it hard and dark like the other one. He puffed hot air onto in occasionally and then would continue to lick. Finally he descended his mouth onto the nipple and began to nip, suck, and lick alternatively.

Sai moaned and tried not to writhe, lest he be bound even more. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help, but damn his artistic imagination! It showed him everything as if his eyes were still open. He moaned again losing a battle, which he'd lost the second it began, but just now figured that out.

Itachi left his nipples and trailed down to the almost feminine and toned stomach. He left a few kisses until he reached his lovers navel. He swirled his tongue in it for a few seconds before going down just a tiny bit more. A few centimeters below the navel was one of Sai extremely sensitive spots. The Sharingan user stuck out his tongue and rubbed it against the skin softly; he heard the moan and knew he found the right spot. He lent down and began to suck and bite to make another angry mark on the young mans body. He listened as he did so, he listened to Sai cry out, he listened to the hand cuffs that clinked at the strain of being pulled at, and he listened to own voice make a soft moan knowing what he was doing to his lover was driving him crazy.

Itachi moved lower and his breath ghosted over his lovers cock, he heard the moan. He knew his lover was thinking that he was going to suck his cock right then and there, but he still had some body left to taste. So instead of taking his lovers cock into his mouth and sucking him dry, he decided to move over to his lovers' thighs and kiss his way down slowly.

He would slowly kiss his way down on leg and then, even more slowly than going down, he would go up. His breath would ghost across the artists' cock again, and again, hearing the moan but ignoring it, he would begin to kiss slowly down the other leg and then ever so slowly go back up.

Finally Itachi reached the groin again and panted a few more breaths onto the head of the phallus. He watched as the slit leaked even more pre-come down his shaft. It was already pretty well lubricated with all the pre-come leaking down.

"Watch me suck you dick Sai…" Itachi ordered. He waited for Sai to open his eyes, but Sai didn't, "Sai..."

"No…If I watch…I'll end up coming…" Sai muttered lowly as he panted lightly trying not to come at just the thought of it all.

"That's kind of the idea. Remember my promise I told you last night…" Itachi breathed a heavy, hot breath onto Sai's cock as he spoke, "…I'm going to make you come, and come, and come." He smirked when Sai's eyes snapped open and focused on him as he lowered him mouth onto the more-than-happy-to-be-there cock.

Itachi started a quick pace as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue running on the underside of the cock, and he applied suction. As soon as Sai's eyes would start to close Itachi would drop his lovers cock out of his mouth immediately. Only once Sai's eyes were back open and focusing on him would he continue.

Itachi continued to suck off Sai, but he slowed his pace way down, and barely applied any suction at all. When he heard Sai let out a groan of frustration, he then moved him mouth lower and lower until all of Sai's cock was in his mouth…and then he swallowed around him.

Sai let out a scream as he tossed his head back and called out the name of his lover again. Passerbies would quickly walk off a blush gracing their faces or a frown at the very name the voice was shouting.

Itachi drank up all of Sai's come and smirked as he climbed up his still-flushed lover, "Mmm what a good bitch, let everyone know who you belong to…" he went on to say something else, but was interrupted when Sai sent a glare his way.

"I'm not your bitch." He stated plainly.

Itachi couldn't help it, he out right laughed, "Not my bitch? **You** are the one handcuffed to the bed by **me**, **you** whimpered like a whore to **my** touch, and **you** screamed **my** name for the **entire** city to know just who's **bitch** you are."

Sai just looked away and glared at the wall, as if it was the walls fault that he'd said what he said, or even that he was anyone's bitch at all.

Itachi turned Sai's face towards his and kissed Sai's lips almost softly, "You are my bitch Sai, but you're a good one."

Sai rolled his eyes at the comment, "Gee Itachi that was almost nice."

"You knew I wasn't nice when we got together, so don't expect it now. I can show affection…in my own way, but I'm not…_nice_." He almost laughed at the thought of ever being called nice.

"Well good now that that conversation is over…can we fuck now?" Sai said sarcastically looking down to his erection, "'Cause, I'm still able to come."

That got Itachi's attention. He stood up and slipped off the pair of black pants he always wore now, he chose not to wear boxers today, and he was glad. He neatly folded his pants and put them away while taking his time finding the lube.

Sai looked up the best he could since he was still handcuffed to the bed, "Would you hurry the fuck up? I'm horny!"

"Like I didn't notice…" Itachi muttered as he found the lube and began to walk back over the bed. He climbed onto the bed with Sai and opened the lube and applying some to his fingers. He set it down to the side and placed his hand on the cock as he slid on digit in slowly. Almost moaning at the tightness of his lovers' ass, almost.

He slowly moved his finger in and out as he moved his other hand up and down the cock at the same speed.

"Nhh…Itachi more…I need more…" Sai moaned as he tried to move himself on the finger. _'Kami, I'm really acting like his bitch…'_ he thought as he bit his lip

Itachi chuckled and added another digit into the tight hole and began to scissor them while his hand on the cock tightened. When he heard another moan for more he slipped another digit in and descended his mouth on the head of the cock, trying to keep the focus there for the moment.

"Ugghnnn…ahhh…I need you Itachi, please…" Sai begged, he hated begging, but at the moment he could have cared less.

Itachi removed his hand from the cock and his fingers from the ass, earning a whimper, and grabbed the lube and pored some onto his cock. He placed the bottle on the nightstand, after closing the lid, and moved to situate himself between his lover's legs.

The elder male angled Sai's hips to where he liked them and then drove in to the hilt. He threw his head back and hissed in pleasure as Sai bit into his bottom lip, making it bleed slightly, and whimpered in pain and pleasure. He waited for a few seconds before lifting Sai's legs onto his shoulder and leaned forward whispering, "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress…"

Sai moaned as Itachi started doing just that, he started a fast and hard pace and Sai wondered if Itachi actually planned to make him one with the mattress. At least he was wondering that, until Itachi his prostate and the saw white.

Itachi knew he'd found the prostate when he saw the look of pure pleasure on the face of his lover, not to mention the loud moan that was emitted as well. He continually aimed for that spot. He loved the look on Sai's face. His back would be arched, his head thrown back, some hair sticking to his over-heated skin, cheeks flushed, mouth open in an 'O' shape, and the moan he emitted made Itachi want to come then and there, but he fought it off, at least for a little bit longer.

Itachi continually rammed himself into his wonton lover. His fingers were gripping Sai's hips so hard he was sure there'd be bruises, but Sai enjoyed pain with his pleasure, so it didn't matter much to Itachi.

He felt him self getting closer to completion. Itachi moved one of his hands from the hip of his lover to the cock, and he began to jerk at the same pace as he was fucking. He made sure to continue hitting Sai's prostate and it wasn't long before he heard his name screamed again and those sweet walls wrapping even tighter around his cock.

He tossed his head back and let out a long moan of Sai's name and slammed into Sai and few more times before his cocked pulsed inside of Sai releasing all of his seed in spurts.

Itachi fell down onto the left side of Sai, but he was careful not to crush him. Both of them were panting hard at the amazing orgasms they just had. Sai twisted in his handcuffs and went to ask Itachi to remove them, but he was cut off.

"Quit moving." Itachi said as if it didn't really matter. Honestly, he didn't care; it was just a warning for Sai, so that Sai could have at least a few minute breathers.

Sai knew Itachi had a reason for saying that, but he wanted to prove that he wasn't anybody's bitch and he didn't take orders. So he moved again and again, _'That'll show you…'_ He stopped moving, though; when he felt the cock, which was still inside of him, harden again. His eyes became as big as saucers and only one though ran through his mind, _'Awww crap!'_

Revine: Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Whatcha think of it?

Sasuke: You hate me don't you?

Revine: You know Sasuke; I think you secretly like Itachi in a not so brotherly way.

Sasuke: WHAT?! Are you friggin' crazy?

Revine: Well maybe, it **is** 3 in the morning. But seriously you know what the story is about, you know there are vivid lemons…yet you read it. It makes me wonder.

Sasuke: Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't Itachi I liked, it could have been Sai.

Naruto: WHAT?! Runs off to bedroom, slams the door, and locks it

Sasuke: No, I said could have been…**could have been**!

Revine: Ohhh I bet you ain't getting any for a while Starts laughing

Sasuke glares: That's okay it was **your** bedroom he locked himself into.

Revine: What? Oh crap. There's only one sofa. Looks Sasuke up and down

Sasuke: Well I get it, you can sleep in the computer chair, or just stay up until I wake up Goes to lie down

Revine: Teme! Turns to readers Anyhow please review and let me know what I can do to make it better or how it was and yadda yadda and so on and so forth.

Love lots!

Revvie!!!


	3. A Chance

**A/N**: Wow it's been a while huh? dodges tomatoes I swear I will make it up to all of you! Sighs I have been really busy, but I know that's just a lame excuse because I have all this time to read other fan fictions, but I don't work on this one. Why? Because I suck. Plain and simple. Anyway I hope that yall enjoy this chapter. I will also be posting at least two more today as well. I hope that will help make up for the lack of posting.

**Warning**There is boy on boy sexy smutness in this fic. If you don't like boy on boy why are you in the Male/Male section? If you don't like smutness…seriously why are you here at all?

'_thinking…'_

"talking…"

**A Chance**

Itachi woke up and looked around. It was still dark outside, but it was lightening up, so he knew it had to have been around four in the morning. He stood and sighed, _'What a boring day, Sai just had to have a mission today.'_ He frowned at the day where he had the worst mission in the world. Oh the mission when great, it was when he went home it went downhill.

Flashback

Itachi had left his mission early. He was really out of it today. He had been sick for a week, but he had hid it well, but now it had gotten so bad he could barely focus. His vision blurred as his missed another branch and fell to the ground. He landed on his feet, but wasn't very stable. The team had noticed his inability to function correctly, so they sent him home.

When he reached the town he headed towards his home. He didn't care at all about going to report to the Hokage, the boys would do it for him once they got back.

He slowed down as he neared his district. It was eerily quiet tonight and he could tell something was amiss. He hid his chakra as he headed over to where he could see two people standing. One was a young boy and the other was about his height. As he drew closer he noticed that it was Sasuke and…him? He grit his teeth as he saw the bodies lying slaughtered everywhere and he heard the words that the man that looked like him said to his younger brother.

He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed to keep himself from attacking the other man as he walked off. If he killed that man, there would be no proof that it wasn't him that did it because as soon as he killed him, the jutsu would be released and it would just look like one more person he had slaughtered.

Itachi saw his brother lying on the ground shaking. He wanted to go to him so bad, but he knew the boy would just freak out. Instead Itachi snuck inside his house. He bit his lip harder and help himself back from vomiting. His parents lay on the floor dead, blood surrounding them.

He slowly walked up to them and knelt down, not caring if their blood got onto his clothes. He was never one to pray, he wasn't really sure he believed in Kami, but he prayed for his parents and his brother.

He then stood quickly his eyes hardening with hatred as he turned. _'If I stay here, they would arrest me and I would never get my revenge. I won't ever be able to return, unless, it is with the proof I need.'_ With that thought in mind he decided he would do whatever he could possibly do to get the man that had slaughtered his family and he knew just how, _'The Akatsuki will believe that it was me that slaughtered my family, and they will allow me into their group. With them I will be able to get information quicker than any other group.'_ Once he had his plan formed he left and went off in search of the group that he knew would be the most helpful, but probably his worst nightmare. He could handle it though, he was Itachi Uchiha, and there was nothing he couldn't get through.

End Flashback

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at his door. He frowned and stood up as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and saw his younger brother with his boyfriend, Naruto. He internally sighed, _'We are the last of our clan and we are both gay. What's even worse is neither of us is willing to just go impregnate some chick. Just can't do it.'_ He left the door open and walked towards the kitchen to make some tea for them.

Sasuke and Naruto followed Itachi to the kitchen and sat down. Sasuke was the first to break the silence, "You're going to be an uncle." He announced as if he was talking about the weather.

Itachi froze and turned, he was confused, even though he didn't show it. He stood there for a few minutes before finishing up with the tea, "I thought that you couldn't just go knock some girl up Sasuke. I thought you said you loved Naruto to much." Itachi poured them each small cups of tea and sat down waiting for the explanation that was bound to come.

Naruto held a big smile as his face as he decided it was his turn to speak, "It's me. I'm pregnant! Isn't it awesome! Sasuke and I are going to be parents!"

Itachi looked at the blond with a raised brow, "Oh, well I know you always acted a little girly, but I never really suspected…" He was abruptly cut off by Naruto shouting a 'Hey, I am a man!'

Itachi gave up on trying to even understand the blond, so he turned to his brother, "Explanation." That is all he said, that was all that needed to be said.

Sasuke also said just one word that explained it all, "Kyuubi."

Itachi nodded, he had figured as much, but he had to no whether or not Naruto was a girl, because honestly he really did act like one sometimes. He stood up and walked to the living room where he took his seat in his chair. When the other two followed him and sat down as well he began to talk. "So the Kyuubi allowed Naruto to conceive and I'm sure the she will also use her chakra to help protect the child during the pregnancy." Once they both nodded he continued, "Why?"

Naruto answered this question, "She knew that you two were the last Uchihas and Sasuke hadn't told me he wanted a child, but I knew he did. So I talked with Kyuubi and she told me that she could help me." He paused and then smirked, "But she also gave me a bit more information." He looked to Sasuke who nodded before he continued, "She said that if you want to she can also lace some of her chakra into Sai and she could fix his body, like she did mine, so that he could conceive as well."

To say that Itachi was in shock would be an understatement, hell you could even somewhat see it on his face. _'I could have a child with Sai?'_ That thought kept running through his mind as he reconsidered whether there was a Kami or not.

Sasuke could tell him brother was in shock because he had sat in the same position for five minutes now, not talking, which wasn't that uncommon, but also, he had yet to even blink. It was like his entire body froze.

Itachi finally snapped out of it and blinked a few good times, "I will talk it over with Sai when he gets home from his mission." He told then as he looked at Naruto. _'Maybe he isn't so worthless.'_ It wasn't like Itachi didn't like Naruto, it was just he thought he was more annoying and troublesome than he was worth.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and stood up as Itachi stood up. They all walked to the door, but just as Sasuke was about to walk out the door after Naruto, Itachi gripped his arm and told him, "Sasuke, congratulations on your child and know that you have made your Aniki proud."

He let go and closed the door before he saw the smile on Sasuke's face and he went off to ponder how well Sai would take the news that he was getting pregnant. Yes, he was getting pregnant. He really didn't have a choice, at least that's what Itachi told himself. Even though deep down, way, way, deep down there he knew that if Sai said no, he would be hurt, but he wouldn't force it onto Sai. After all it -was- his choice as well, especially if he would be the one having the kid.

Itachi began his plot on how he could weasel Sai into getting pregnant. Weaseling was what he was good at. Hell, look at his name. He was born to do this, so no worries right? Wrong.

Revine: So what did you think? I know it's short, but at least it's a chapter ne?

Sasuke: Bout damn time I come in. And oh yea I'm just that good to get a male pregnant! smirks as he makes his ego even bigger

Naruto: rolls eyes It was Kyuubi teme. Not you, hell you all we know you could be shooting blanks and Kyuubi made them to where I could actually get pregnant.

Sasuke: drags Naruto to the other room

Shouting begins, but is soon followed by moaning

Revine: Okay….Well anyway please review!

Love always,

Revine!!!!


	4. What I Want

**A/N** Another one up. Here yall go!

**Warning**There is boy on boy sexy smutness in this fic. If you don't like boy on boy why are you in the Male/Male section? If you don't like smutness…seriously why are you here at all?

'_thinking…'_

"talking…"

**What I Want**

Itachi sat on the couch for hours; he needed his plan to work. He had it all thought up and now all he had to do was sit and wait for Sai to come home, which is exactly what he'd been doing for the past six hours.

He stood up and popped his neck as he began to wonder around his dark house. It was about nine at night and Sasuke and Naruto had left at eleven this morning. He was so tired of not going on mission; he would kill, literally, to go on a mission. He might just do that soon if the council wouldn't hurry and see him acceptable again.

Itachi would have sighed if that was and Uchiha thing to do, but it wasn't, so he wouldn't. His black eyes scanned the room, he was almost tempted to clean, just for something to do of course, because Uchiha Itachi never cleaned just because he was a neat freak, no he'd never do that. I was so tempting though.

Finally, though, he was saved as Sai walked through the front door into the house. Itachi heard him walk towards the kitchen, for them there was no need for an 'I'm home.' It'd be a cold day in hell when he didn't know someone was in his house.

Sai sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Itachi to come join him. This was their ritual, they meet at the table after every mission, they go over the details…and Itachi tells him what he did wrong or could have done instead.

Itachi did come in and sit down, but he did something first that he'd never done before in any of the 'rituals,' he spoke first. "Naruto is pregnant."

He watched as Sais eyes widened slightly, "Kyuubi?" When Itachi nodded he frowned some. It was odd, he had heard of the other vessels having this happen to them before, but had assumed that Kyuubi was a male. Well I guess you know what they say about assuming.

Itachi smirked as he began his perfect plan, "He also said that Kyuubi can also help you get pregnant." He looked Sai straight in the eyes as he stated this. He gauged the emotions as surprise, wonder, thoughtfulness, and finally…doubt.

Sai shook his head, "That would be too painful for me Itachi I don't have the Sexy no Jutsu." He was about to go on when Itachi interrupted him by saying he could learn it. Sai bit his lip in thought, but again shook his head, "I just don't think I can do it. I know you want to restore your clan, but I don't know. Let me think about it some before I tell you my answer."

Itachi nodded, he had expected this, which just went to show that his plan was really perfect. He knew exactly what was going to happen; all he had to do now is wait.

Itachi stood up and headed for the bedroom, he knew Sai would follow him. He had an evil smirk on his face. Yes he would wait, but let's see how long Sai can.

Itachi reached the bedroom and began to take off his clothes, slowly. First his shirt came off, slowly revealing more and more of his pale skin, one inch at a time. He then folded the shirt and placed it into the dirty clothes hamper. Once he was done he turned to Sai, "Undress the rest of me."

He watched as Sai walked over to him and knelt down to undo the belt. Once the belt was off it was thrown across the room, Itachi had to fight the urge to go pick it up and put it where he kept them. Sai then leant forward and used his teeth to unbutton and unzip the pants.

At that sight Itachi felt his cock stir. What a glorious sight. Sai kneeled in front of him his mouth close to his clothed cock. His hair already a bit mussed up from his mission and he was still a bit sweaty. Itachi bit back a moan as Sai open mouth kissed his covered cock.

Sai pulled down the pants and black silk boxers with his hands and waited for Itachi to step out of them. Once Itachi did, Sai went to throw the somewhere before Itachi caught his hand.

He took the pants and folded the before placing them into the hamper and then did the same for the boxers. He then walked over to the belt and folded it before it put that up as well.

Sai sat kneeled on the floor staring at Itachis ass, and then when Itachi turned around he stared at his dick. He watched as it continued to harden. Then he heard something that he rarely ever heard, Itachi chuckle.

"Mmm, do you like what you see?" Itachi asked as his hand went down as began to slowly stroke himself in front of Sai. He watched as Sai's eyes glazed over and a very noticeable bump began to form in Sai's pants. "If you like it so much, how about you come over here and suck it."

Sai began to crawl towards Itachi. Once he reached him, he replaced Itachi's hand with his own and began to stroke some. He listened to the hiss that Itachi made and decided that it was the best sound in the world. He stilled his hand at the base, just to hold it. He started to kiss the cock all over. He started at the head and worked his way down to the base, licking, kissing and lightly sucking on the vain that runs on the underside of it. He then licked and sucked lightly on the balls.

Itachi watched Sai as he did this. His eyes never left him, not even for one second, except when Sai decided to finally put Itachis cock in his mouth. It wasn't just that that did it; it was when he put -all- of Itachi's cock in his mouth that Itachi closed his eyes and let out a low long groan.

Itachi bit his lip as Sai set a fast, hard pace. _'Kami this is so fucking good. I'd better stop him before my perfect plan, becomes not so perfect.'_ With that thought Itachi pulled Sai away. He smirked at the 'pop' sound it made and the bit of pre-cum on Sai's lips.

Itachi stood Sai up and began to slowly undress him. He took off the shirt, folded it, put it in the hamper, and then went back to do the same with the pants and the boxers. He took notice of the damp spot on Sai's boxers and smirked, _'Damn I'm good.'_ "Mmm you really loved having my cock in your mouth and down your throat, don't you?"

Sai smirked and licked the pre-cum of his lips, "You have no idea." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He watched as Itachi walked over to him and shoved him to lie down on the bed.

Itachi crawled on top of Sai and ground their erections together and he caught Sai's lips with his own for a deep kiss.

Sai moaned Itachi's name, "I...Ita…Itachi, please…I need…ha…ahhh….I need yo...you." Sai looked into Itachi's eyes and saw….mischief? What was he up to now? Sai didn't have long to dwell on it as Itachi got up, but quickly came back with a lubed finger circling around his entrance.

Sai felt the finger work its way in and he moaned, "Nhh not so gentle Itachi, more. I want it rough tonight."

Itachi smirked, but continued his slow, gentle pace. He ignored Sai's groan of disappointment when he wouldn't change the pace. After what probably seemed like an eternity for Sai, which was actually only several minutes, Itachi finally added the second lubed up finger.

Itachi smirked as he watched Sais face. He was killing himself with this pace, but he could hold out for a bit more, just long enough. After another several minutes he added the third and final lubed up finger. Itachi watched as Sai tried to fuck himself on the fingers, but every time he would try, Itachi would pull them right back out and wait for Sai to cool down. Finally when Itachi deemed it time, he hit Sai's prostate one good time, in turn making Sai cry out loudly, before he pulled his fingers out completely and the lubed up his own cock.

Itachi leaned forward so his dick was right at the entrance and whispered to Sai, "Mmm Sai, I can't wait to fuck your brains out, but I want to hear you tell me one thing."

Sai moaned at hearing Itachi's sexy bedroom voice, _'At this point I'd do anything for you just to fuck me.'_ "Nhh, anything Itachi."

Itachi's smirk widened, _'Bingo.'_ "I want to hear you tell me that you will have my child, and that you will allow Kyuubi to help us." He watched as Sai stiffened. He shoved forward a little bit until the head of his cock was inside of Sai, "Tell me Sai." His voice even deeper now.

Sai bit his lip and nodded, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Itachi asked as he pushed about a half of inch more inside Sai.

"Nhh…Kami…Ahhh…Yes I will have your child." Sai's eyes widened impossibly wide, but they saw nothing, and he screamed in pleasure, with a mix of pain, as Itachi slammed into him fully, but didn't stop once.

Itachi set a fast, hard pace as he angled Sai's hips, continually hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. He reached between Sai and stroked at the same pace as he was fucking him. It wasn't long before Sai was screaming Itachi's name to the world.

Itachi threw his head back as the walls around him clenched. He moaned, deeply, Sai's name as he thrust a few more times, his seed coming out in spurts. "Ahhh…so fucking good Sai." Itachi laid down to the side of Sai, his softening dick sliding out of Sai's ass.

Itachi looked over to Sai and saw him asleep. He rolled Sai over onto his chest and pulled a sheet over them. He then did something unexpected; he kissed Sai on the top of his head. Itachi quickly looked around to make sure no one saw that before he slowly nodded off to sleep.

Revine: Yay Another chapter done, in one day!

Itachi: Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep.

Revine: whispers Hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
